What do YOU see when the dementors come?
by lalababee
Summary: Every chapter is for a new character. It's what the characters see when they get attacked by dementors. First chapter: Dudley Dursley. Please, R & R. You won't be disappointed:
1. Dudley Dursley

**A/N: So, I originally got this idea from Harry Potter and the Order of the Phoenix, when Harry was wondering what Dudley saw from the dementors. It was going to be a one-shot for only him, but then I thought, why not do it for all the characters? Also, I must give some credit to ooosk, because her story "10 Things you never knew about the HP characters" contributed to the idea. So, thank you:) Well, here goes nothing!**

**First Chapter: Dudley Dursley. **

"Dudley run!" I heard, and then took off. I didn't know what happened; all I knew was the sky was getting dark, and the otherwise warm summer day was freezing. Gasping for breath, I ran faster, trying to make it home. That was when I saw the water freeze, and I fell.

Memories began crashing down on me. No, not happy memories. Everything I was remembering came from that deep part of my brain that I had shoved everything unpleasant to.

I saw my mother through the bars of my crib, picking up a small dark haired boy and tenderly kissing his cheek. I cried out, yet she ignored me. I couldn't have been more than two years old. When I really began crying, she walked over to me sand said quietly, "Be quiet, Dudley, I'm holding baby Harry," and brushed my cousin's hair out of his eyes and kissed him, once again, on the cheek.

The scene changed. I saw myself when I was nine, and the kids at the park were all taunting me. "Fatty, fatty, fatty," they all called. I cried the whole way home. That day, I vowed not to let anyone else hurt my feelings.

I struggled against the memories. I hated this feeling of not being in control. I lost against the battle, though, and the memories overwhelmed me once more.

I was almost a year old. My daddy had left for work, and mummy had to leave. "You have to go to Auntie Lily's house, Dudders," Mummy told me softly. "Nobody else will baby-sit you." When she dropped me off, barely looking at my auntie, I cried for her return. I didn't want to play with my cousin, Harry! His broomstick scared me! Why wouldn't my mummy come back? Why did she leave me with these weird people?

I was two, and my mummy was talking to me softly. She always thought I couldn't understand her, but I could. "Why couldn't mummy be a witch like her sister?" She asked, crying. I touched her wet cheek. "Why couldn't you be a wizard like your cousin? Why aren't you more like Harry?" She asked sharply. I pulled my finger back. I didn't like the way mummy was talking; it scared me…

I was four. Mummy had gone out, and Harry was in his room under the stairs. I was playing with my new baseball bat. I was swinging it back and forth. I had just decided I wanted to play baseball when I was old. I swung it hard, and with a crash, I knocked over a vase in the living room. "Dudley!" Daddy yelled. I backed away. He never yelled at me like that before…That was the first day I was ever spanked.  
I was back in the present. I had tears coming down my face, but I didn't try to wipe them away. The cold air was returning to normal. I wanted to puke, and I couldn't stand. I wondered what happened. I saw my neighbor and Harry walking to me, but I made no effort to move until we were back to the house.


	2. Petunia Dursley

**Second Chapter: Petunia Dursley.**

**A/N: Yes, I know she never got attacked in the books, but I'm gonna make something up. :)  
**

"Tuni, what's happening?" Vernon cried.

"I don't know," I yelled back, although I thought I did. The skies darkened, everything got cold, and even some of the flowers froze. Surely, this was not dementors? I'd heard Severus telling my witch sister about them years ago. Yes, these were definitely the signs of the dementors.

As the air grew colder, I fell. I wasn't aware of it happening. No, I was too caught up in the memories…

I was two years old. My mummy and daddy left for a few days, and came home with a small pink bundle. Not only did little Lily get all the attention, when the family came, she got all the gifts, too. Not even Uncle Scott, my favorite person in the family, said hello to me. They were all too caught up with the new baby.

I was eight years old, and Lily, at six, was the most beautiful child anyone had ever seen. My parents even said, in front of me, that they had never seen a prettier child. "You're my pride and joy, baby," my daddy said, placing Lily on his lap and flooding her face with kisses while I stood in the shadows. He would play with her red curls, and tell her, "I love long curly hair on a little girl," while I fingered my short, straight blonde hair. I vowed never to allow my future child to feel as inadequate as I did at that moment.

I was thirteen. Lily had gotten her letter to her magical school, and I was insanely jealous. "Why is Lily so perfect?" I'd storm to my parents, as I had no close friends to talk to. Even Severus, whom I had a crush on back then, liked her more. I stormed up to my room, and wrote the letter to Hogwarts's headmaster, asking to go to. "I'll do anything, even clean the bathrooms!" I begged. I wanted to die when he said no.

I was seventeen. Lily was home for the summer, and I had brought Vernon home to hang out with me. I left to go to the corner store for some drinks, and when I got back, I saw Vernon and Lily sitting on the couch, deeply immersed in a video game. Neither of them saw me there. Vernon said, "If you lose, you have to kiss me," and Lily agreed. She lost. After that day, I made Vernon swear never to think about my sister again, let alone talk about her.

I sat in the hospital, holding my new baby boy. He was quite fat, and I thought he was the most beautiful baby alive. A month later, Lily sent me a picture of her, her new son, and her husband in a hospital room. Her son was perfect. His eyes, nose, mouth, and hair made him the most beautiful baby I'd ever seen. Not only was her baby prettier than mine, her husband was far handsomer, and Lily looked magnificent. I compared my picture with hers, and ended up ripping hers and burning the pieces. Why does Lily have the most perfect of everything?

It was Harry's eleventh birthday. Around midnight, Hagrid burst through the door. He was the one who had come to get Lily. That alone made me remember how unhappy those days were for me. I remember standing there, scoffing the wizarding world, when all along, I was thinking, please don't take Harry. He's the only thing I have left of my sister and that life.

I came back to the present crying, with Harry standing over me and my husband, having just saved our souls.


End file.
